My Kingdom
by Zarakilover
Summary: Based on when Alucard was mideavil Dracula. He has taken over a new land and plans on wedding Princess Seras to gain more control of the system. Can he gain her loyalty, or will he give her his heart
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Conquer**

**Note: This is my first Rated M story**

**I own none of the Hellsing Characters all belong to Kouta Hirano**

**Summary: Set at the time when Alucard was a great king (aka Dracula) but I'm keeping his name like this so readers don't get confused. Sera's is the princess of a land he has just taken over, what will happen?**

It was a long campaign. The castle held up well, but once he beheaded the once great General Bernadette, it all fell to him. Still in his armor, the great lord Alucard walked the halls of _his _new castle to the throne room. His soldiers, taking over for the kingdom's guards, saluted him and opened the great oak doors. The king was now on his knees like a dog with swords on his throat. But when Alucard reached him and looked down into his eyes, he saw something he didn't expect. There was no fear, nor whimpering for mercy in the fallen king's eyes; just hatred and strength. Alucard like to see that of his enemy's, it let him know that he did not fight some cowardly little dog, but a true man.

"Greeting, Lord Richards Victoria." He began with a smirk, "I asked for all of your family to be presents, but it seems you have none. I heard you had widowed years ago, yet I never realized you were left without heirs as well. Such a shame." Waltzing over to the throne, he plopped himself down with a bored expression. " I was hopping to make you one of my lords, after all I have so much land that I need underlings to control where I am not…"

"EVEN IF I HAD HUNDREDS OF SONS AND DAUGHTERS, I WOULD NEVER SERVE YOU." The old king barked, only to wince as one of the soldiers pressed a blade closer to his neck."

"You see, that is what I like about you. You're a man of honor and pride. Most of my fallen enemies that I give this offer to are all "oh yes please anything, just please spare my life." Alucard had a voice that could never sound weak, yet he tried his best to act like a sniveling cod. "Well great king, you are old anyway, I don't even think you could have children if I appointed you as a lord and gave you a mistress. I guess I'll have to….."

Then the doors opened and his captain Victor entered the room. Kneeling and giving his lord a salute he stood and made a report. "Forgive me my lord, but we did a sweep around the castle as you instructed and caught a coach trying to escape in the northern woods." Victor then snapped his fingers as to sign for the discoveries to be brought in. Alucard was not surprised, he even had a plan should he ever be conquered, which he highly doubted, for his family heirlooms and records, as well as priceless treasures to be taken away so that his enemies would not gain wealth. Well what was to be found? The crown, perhaps some old tapestries….

"LET GO OF ME!! GET OFFF!" bursting into the room were two guards desperately trying to hold a young maiden. Alucard rose to his feet at once, surprised and remembering his etiquette, that even as an enemy, a lord always rises when a woman enters the room, unless they were not royalty. A dark chuckle vibrated through the grand hall. It's owner slowly taking in the sight. Starting at the struggling legs, which he could tell were long and slim, yet firm as well. Then he noticed her fine curved hips, surely she had just bloomed out of puberty, and her stomach was thin and well built. But what took the most pain to move from was her bosom. In the corset style gown she wore, he could see her cleavage perfectly and could tell she did not really need the lift from her outfit to see that she had the largest bosom he ever laid eyes on. The great No-Life King started to feel a painful lust he had not felt in a long time, drifting up to see this fair maidens face. But before he looked her in the eyes, he became entranced with her throat, oh how he desired to dig his hidden fangs into her pale slim neck and here her scream in ecstasy.

Her lips were a pale pink and glistened with a tempting invitation to lay a kiss on them. Her cheeks were a shaded pink, from what he could tell was her embarrassment and attention from his gaze. Her eyes were beautiful to say the least, a bright blue with a brim of tears she refused to shed. Her hair was a light blond, almost a hey like shade.

While examining his caught prey, he never realized that he too was being observed. She had never seen a man as beautiful as him. Most women dream of a knight in shining armor, tall dark and handsome, but this Lord was a warrior in dark black armor with a blood red cape, extremely tall that made her feel helpless, a pale complexion that challenged the moonlight, absolutely gorgeous. No way could he be human, the young girl thought. His hard so dark was held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a silk ribbon that matched his cape, with a few strands left loose along with his bangs to frame his face. Something inside the virgin told her she wanted this man, which made her feel ashamed. This was the man who took everything away from her, and her father….

At once Alucard's eyes locked on the little tiara she wore that looked more like silver vines with jewels circling her head. Silver? A new queen for the king would be golden, even a simple mistress would be bronze, but silver meant

"Princess," Approaching her as a hunter would a frightened animal; slowly, teasing her nerves. But it seems the only person who's nerves were affect was the king. "YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Only to be silenced by a strike on the back of the head with one of the guards sword handles. The once great king was now on the ground groaning in pain.

"No please," his daughter cried, rushing past, no , _pushing_ past Alucard to kneel by her father. Laying his head on her lap, she looked up at her enemy and pleaded, "Please spare my father, you have our kingdom why don't you just banish us and let us be." she was cut off of course by a roar of laughter from her cruel knight.

"Ho ho, a brave one this one, hahaha. No my dear banishing you would easily lead to my downfall. Your father is one loved by the people and could easily start a revolt with my enemies. The easiest way do dispose of a snake is to, shall we say, _cut_ off his head." Snapping his fingers the guards took King Victoria and placed him in the kneeling position and raised the blade.

Starting to weep, the princess rushed to Alucard's feet and laid her head on his knees. "Please great king, please spare my father. There must be some way to appease you with out resulting in loosing my father." crying now the poor girl whimpered pleads to the Noseferatu. Alucard looked down on the girl and then to the soldier waiting for his command to behead Richards. "Well you could do something for me my dear." looking up into his eyes with hope the girl cried out, "Yes! Anything you want, just please spare him."

"Well, I need to secure my title hear and I am without a queen," the princess gasped in horror at his proposal, " You are age and a marriage to the princess of the land would tie me in perfectly with the people. And I sure your father would not dare start anything with your life on the line." Alucard took pleasure in seeing the frightened virgin crawl away from him, laying her fist over her chest in an innocent manner. "Marry me!" It was more of a command than a question, and the young girl could not answer. Sure he attracted her, but she was still terrified of him, and what he wanted of her. But on the other hand, her father was all she had left now.

"No," both turned their heads to the weakened king, who's face had streaks of blood, " Don't do it me dear. I have lived long and well, but I will not stand by and live a dog's life, knowing I'm alive only because my only child is a slave to a monster."

"Admirable comment my king, give my regards to the rest of those who you follow." Before he could raise his had to end his life, the princes grabbed in with her shaking hands and whispered, just faint enough for him to hear, "I'll do it." With a look of triumph, Alucard looked upon the old king and mockingly mimicked the girl with a loud whimper, "I'll do it." laughing out loud he let the girl run to her father, smirking as they held each other one last time, before he ordered the men to send Richards to the dungeons. As he was dragged away the poor girl wept, not caring that the Counts eyes were drinking her in.

"Now that _that_ is taken care of," he said briskly, clapping his hands, the tapestries around them were suddenly draped over with is own. His pentagram was place over each one. The princess couldn't understand how it happened at his command so quickly when he had just taken over this morning. " Come to me my dear." Slowly rising up and walking to her new king, the princess lowered her head on shame.

"Awe don't be so miserable my dear, you will be a fine bride," wiping her tears away, he forced her to look him in the eye, "That is of course if I knew your name." Glaring at him with tear trimmed eyes, the girl simple said two words.

"Seras Victoria"

**Well what do you think. **

**No lemons yet. I'm still a rookie **

**If you want more leave comments**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unholy Wedding**

**Sorry for not updating sooner **

**My BFF is drawing pics for each chapter (expect link to deviant art in next chapter)**

**I own nothing (Sad Whimper)**

"Seras? Seras can you hear me?" Richard called out into the darkness. His daughter lay in the cell across from him, set to wait there till the wedding preparations were taken care of. "I suppose you are too stubborn to back out of this marriage, you get that from your mother, hehe …. My dear please understand that you need not do this for me." Again Seras returned her fathers words with silence. "Please try to understand. Alucard he is a monster, _literally. _He's just not human._"_

It was now Seras' turn to speak. Bravely she tried to hide the cracking of her voice as tears slide down her face and spoke with a brisk manner. "That's why I'm doing this. If he is cruel, imagine what his men are like. It was either you or a tyrant." Taking small breaths, Seras tried to compose herself, fighting back the tears threatening to fall again. "I mean really Papa, I am a princess after all. You have tried to keep me close, but I was always meant to marry a prince or king."

A creaking of the iron door and glow of torches ended the conversation. "My lady, you are requested to go to your chambers and prepare." Looking down at her father she could no longer deny him the sight of her tears, if only for a moment. Standing tall and firm the bride to be walked past the guards and stopped at the door as if she forgot something, "I am going to do my duty Papa. All I ask is that you do the same. Keep to this contract no matter what." With guards following, Seras never looked back to talk or wave goodbye. Her resolve would diminish as well as her strength if she saw just a glimpse of her father's defeated face.

In her chambers, Seras waited for her mother's wedding dress to be brought up from storage. Alucard had laid out many exotic wedding dresses for her, but she refused to wear any of them. It was to be her mothers wedding dress or nothing at all. She remembered playing dress up in it as a child and feeling that her mother was with her whenever she wore it. He father promised her that it would be hers when she married. '_I need your strength Mama, now more than ever.'_

The maids came in, followed by a guard. " Pardon my lady, but the lord wishes to know if there are any suitors you may need to call off." _'Translation, do I need to kill anybody so they don't try to come and save me.'_ She thought sarcastically, then felt a little pain in her chest. "I had a fiancé, but he challenged your king to single combat… and lost. Tell your majesty that if he wants to see him, all he needs to do is remember where he stuck the speared head in the fields."

**Kings Chamber**

"Ha ha ha, excellent, you may go now." Alucard was I high spirits. By killing Bernadette, he won the battle, was sold a virgin bride. '_And I am to gain an entire kingdom for a dowry.' _Victory over victory had taken its toll long ago. Alucard was pompous in actions and mind, though no one dared question or tell him. Standing before the mirror, he examined himself as a perfect painting of war and strength. His armor was a polished black. The shoulder pads were carved to be the snarling faces of wolves, detailed to the last finger cutting fang. On his chest were wisps of silver spiraling up his abs to meet on pectorals in the form of wolves charging at each other. Usually this armor was used to make men tremble with fear, but tonight it was to make his wife tremble anticipation. To add one final touch to his greatness, Alucard released his midnight colored hair from its silk thread, shaking it around wildly to curve his face and make him look more animalistic. Talking to his reflection, Alucard complimented, " You my friend are going to make a girl into a woman." Seeing the sun ready to set, he felt it was best not to keep his bride waiting any longer.

**Great Hall**

"HOW DARE SHE KEEP ME WAITING!" Alucard was pacing the quickly made altar, never letting his eyes leave the sight of the double doors, " I see she doesn't care for her father after all. When I find her, I will first mail her fathers disembodied head to her, _THEN I'LL…"_

"Oh come now good king," Victor implied. If it were not for Victors consulting, Alucard would have burned down a lot more villages than he had already and killed a lot people than even rumored. " She is still in her room, you sent a guard to check a few minutes ago, remember. Don't worry I'm sure she'll be down any…"

The small creaking of the doors cut off the conversation as both men watched the fragile princess enter the room. She may not have been wearing a dress he chose for her, but he preferred her outfit above all of them. It was a simple gowned, slender and a vibrant white that brightened the darkness of the room. Her corset style top was sleeveless; decorated with elegant silk sewn flowers. Covering her cleavage was a tulle cover connected to a white choker, that too was coated with silk flowers. Her makeup was fresh; being applied over and over by the maids after her tears destroyed their previous applications. Her tiara was replaces with a braid of white flowers. All in all she looked as pure as the first snowfall of winter. '_and soon that purity will be mine.'_

Her footsteps were small and slow, irritable in Alucard's point of view. As soon as she was in reach, her grabbed her arm in a bruising way and dragged her to his side. Looking at her affianced's décor, Seras could only think of him as a beast, his wild unruly hair added to the effect. His armor made her fearful of getting too close, less she want her head to be gouged by the sharp teeth of his wolf carved shoulders. Seeing as they were not to be married in a church, Seras was still hopeful of finding a priest to bless the wedding. "Now that you finally decided to join us," Alucard snarled, "Victor! Lets make this quick shall we?" Wait, what? Seras looked up to see the man who turned her in to his commander with the ceremonial silk and gauntlet. "Where is the priest? And the witnesses? I thought this was a marria-"

"This is all in the art of warfare, a servant of war is sufficient enough to bless us. And there is no need for it to be witnessed when messengers are being sent all over your land to announce our union. Now Victor, could you kindly start?" The ceremony was very quick indeed. Seras held the cup for Alucard to drink, and he did the same for her. Then the binding silk, of vibrant red and gold tint was tied around Alucard's left wrist, Seras pondered if she could really go through with it. As he extended his had toward her, her resolve became clear. Giving her right hand to his, as was custom since a King's Queen is meant to be his right hand in all things. Victor started to wrap the ribbon around their hands as they said their vows.

"I ,Seras Victoria, do hereby give myself to your p-power…" Her tears were visible on the brim of her eyes as she sold her soul to the devil, "My h-heart is for your hands, My soul to your soul… And…and," her voice was quivering now _'Stop shaking, Get a grip! You need to do this for Papa!' _" My virgin fertility is for you and you alone." Sobbing, Seras lowered her eyes, unable to stand the wicked smirk on her monsters face.

"I shall consume you in my power, shield your heart in my hands, combine our souls for eternity and use your fertile womb to bear the sons of Dracul." With the knot tied in the fabric, it was time to test if the marriage was passed. It was custom that the bride a groom would release their hands and try to pull away slowly. If the knot were to come undone, then the wedding was seen as against God's will and not allowed, but if it stayed, the marriage was final. If Seras had her way, she would have brought a pair of scissors with her to cut the ribbon to shreds, as they pulled back in a simple slow movement, she held her breath as she saw the knot stress by the pull on either side. They were meant to stop pulling when they both took one step back. Closing her eyes, Seras took her step back in unison with Alucard's.

Nothing. The tension was still on her wrist. The princess opened her eyes to realize the horrible truth; she was now queen. "I do pronounce you, king and queen; you may kiss your bride my lord."

"Damn time too." He snarled in denied lust. Using the silk as a pulley, Alucard pulled her to his embrace as if she was a wild horse caught by a rancher. His lips were fierce on hers, crushing them together like title waves. Seras felt light headed from lack of oxygen. But when she tried to open her mouth for air, she felt something hot and wet enter the cavity. With a squeal she bit down on the foreign object, upon which she heard a feral snarl from her captor. Realizing it was his tongue, Seras released it in fear of retribution.

"I- I didn't mean to…" Seras could see his smile was one of vile intent with eyes that held the untold mysteries and misery's of her mistake. "I'll get you back for that tonight." Alucard sneered. She wouldn't cooperate huh? Well he would fix that. Soon she would do whatever he wanted by just feeling him enter the room.

Seras was a hollow china doll, simply dressed up and meant for show. And she played her part well sitting next to the newly appointed ruler of the land. The oak table was returned to the great hall and the highest ranking soldiers were spoiling themselves with fresh suckling pig and fresh wine assortments. Alucard took his place at the end of the table, Seras by his right, set to pour him wine whenever it was empty. In a drunken stupor, one of the generals shouted down the way to her. "You are a lucky lass your highness. It's not every day you marry future king of the world." laughing loudly, all looked to her for a reply.

What was she to do? Her life was one of almost exile. Locked away from all eyes, never had she accompanied her father to his feast with his men. All she could do was give a gentle smile and nod. When no conversations continued, and all eyes were on her, Seras felt they were waiting for her to say something. "Y-yes, it is very rare. I sup-pose every young girl dreams such things." But this wasn't a dream, it was a living nightmare.

"Indeed," Alucard intervened, "then why don't you show your appreciation freely." hearing chuckles and whispers. "Sit on my lap." he commanded, and like the good little toy she was, Seras slowly raised from her seat and placed her buttocks on his knee ever so slowly. No one even breathed a word as the new queen humiliated herself before his subjects. As soon as her end was on his knee, Alucard pounced upon her with vigor and swung her legs over his lap, so now she was fully cradle over him like a little girl in her papa's lap. There were many cheers and whistles to their adulterous predicament, and Alucard enjoyed the coloring it was giving his lover.

"You know gents," He stated, gaining everyone's undivided attention, " the great emperors of Rome were fed by the hands of their queens, and sometimes the queen's own mouth…" Seras knew he intended to have her feed him. Looking for an acceptable dish, she eyed a small cherry tomato that was used to decorate the pig platter. Picking it up delicately, Seras turned her head away as she raised her hand to his lips. "Look me in the eyes, woman, or do you not find it an honor to care for me."

Holding back a whimper, she looked into his eyes. Why could those eyes make her feel so enchanted, and yet frightened all at once. Slowly, torturously, he took the tomato into his mouth along with her index finger and thumb, and tauntingly bit the succulent piece in half, making juiced flow out of his mouth and down her wrist. The feeling of the cold juice made her shiver and a blush rise on her cheeks. " Delicious, though I would have your mouth,"

For that moment in time, it was as if no one else in the room, no the world, even existed. Pulling her hand out of his mouth, Alucard slowly lapped up the river of red down her wrist. He could feel the melodic pulse beating like a drum under the goose bumped flesh. _Tonight I will make that pulse stop…. Forever._

**Again sorry it took so long, read and review**


End file.
